The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a semiconductor device, and more specifically, a technique suitable for use in a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device that includes a step of forming an opening in an insulating film.
When manufacturing a semiconductor device, an opening is formed in an insulating film formed over a semiconductor substrate in some cases.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10(1998)-116815 (Patent Document 1) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 05(1993)-90220 (Patent Document 2) disclose a technique for forming a contact hole in an interlayer insulating film.